This invention relates generally to the field of stationery racks and similar devices commonly used in offices or other places of business for intermediate filing and temporary storage of blank stationery, printed literature and forms which permit ease of assembly, capability for expansion and improved safety on the part of the assembler.
In the traditional construction of these devices, it is usual to form the component parts from stamped sheet metal, which parts are interconnected using bendable laterally extending edge located tabs into corresponding elongated openings to form a right angle interconnection between a floor member and a side wall member or a rear wall member. This type of interconnection, while fairly secure, is not rigid, and permits relative movement between the parts, once interconnected, so that further interconnection of the interconnected wall and floor members with other component members is difficult since it is necessary to maintain proper angularity between the interconnected parts in order to join them with other parts. The assembly procedure is further complicated by the ffact that metallic constructions from stamped sheet material are bordered by relatively sharp edges which tend to cut the fingers of the assembler unless great care is taken. Once the rack frame is assembled, it still lacks a desired degree of rigidity and requires either further bracing, or the insertion into an outer frame or housing, which frame requires nut and bolt assembly as well.